1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices and, more particularly, to a new clamping stand for holding and clamping a workpiece in a fixed position so that work may be performed on the workpiece.
2. General Background
The use of clamping devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,779, issued to this inventor, entitled xe2x80x9cCLAMPING STAND,xe2x80x9d discloses a V-shaped workpiece tray supported vertically upright by a leg assembly having a vertical support. The clamping is actuated by a stirrup and secures the workpiece in the V-shaped channel by moving an arm within a notch in the tray. While, the V-shaped channel adequately holds a pipe or rod, planarly dimensioned workpieces such as without limitation boards are not adequately supported or clamped.
An object of the present invention is to provide a workpiece tray that is multi-functional and can securely clamp multi-dimensionally different workpieces.
The preferred embodiment of improved clamping stand of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a clamping stand having a workpiece tray that includes a planar surface for supporting a workpiece in a clamped position in the tray. The planar surface includes two spaced-apart parallel surfaces joined together via a V-shaped channel. One of the surface includes a notch which is adapted to receive an arm of the clamping member to clamp the workpiece either in the V-shaped channel or on top of the planar surface.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.